Midnight Snack
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Caitlyn and Franklin share a little midnight snack but someone interrupts. Slightly Shaitlyn.


Caitlyn wasn't as eccentric as you'd think. She was usually quiet and shrunk back at the first sight of loudness.

She wasn't sure why she acted that way that summer with Mitchie. And why she would ever get into drama with Tess. But what was done was done and there was nothing she could do about it now.

The quiet girl walked along the dirt pathway, her gray eyes looking quite lit up in under the full moon. Her large Keith Richards tee was swaying as she walked and her tight black shorts were slightly visible under the thin cotton fabric. Her left hand impulsively flew to her bangs, tucking them behind her small ear.

The alone girl glanced around before slipping into the slightly cold kitchen, smiling shyly at the cooks walking out. "Oh hey, Caitlyn." Mitchie's mother looked at her with surprise.

The girl nodded at older woman before sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the very large kitchen. "What are you doing here?" The question wasn't meant to be blunt, and Caitlyn knew that, but it came out just that way. The teenage producer shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd ask you for some cupcakes and a glass of milk." Her high voice was slightly scratchy due to her singing in the Final Jam. She hated to sing in unison with someone else. You always had to match their voice. It was so... full of rules. Rules was stupid.

"Oh. Well, you're in luck. I've got a dozen cupcakes I was gonna take home but if you can finish them, go right on ahead." And with that, Theresa left the kitchen, the door swinging after her. Caitlyn glanced at the doors before picking up a cupcakes. It was a vanilla one with blue icing and a dark blue music note decorated on top.

It looked so delicious.

She moved the cupcake closer to her waiting mouth and always bit into it if it wasn't for an 'ooooh' echoing through the large kitchen. Her eyes scanned the small children narrowing his eyes at her. His hair made her instantly think of the one they call Nate Gray. And his outfit was an adorable pair of superman pajamas.

"Huh?" She mumbled, biting her lip as she set the cupcake back down. He squinted his eyes at her, pursing his lips, making her slowly smile. He looked so darn adorable. "I saw you!" He stepped closer to her seat and wagged to his little finger at her. She wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"What ever do you mean?" She blinked, her voice screaming innocent. He attempted to roll his eyes but ended up making them cross eyed. She giggled. "You were trying to steal a cupcake!" He exclaimed, looking quite mad at her actions.

She looked at the cupcakes and was about to explain herself when she smirked to herself and put on a sneaky face, gesturing for him to come closer. The little boy looked around briefly before shuffling over.

"I'm sneaking a cupcake." She whispered silently, glancing around. He gasped, shocked at her words. "Want get in trouble? Try one, I dare ya." He looked around before quickly grabbing one and stuffing it into his mouth. She grinned and he copied. The laugh quickly erupted from her throat and into the kitchen and he tried to swallow his food quickly so he could too.

"So who are you?" He questioned, licking his fingers.

"Caitlyn. Who are you?" She tapped his nose with her finger and he smiled.

"Franklin." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she bit into her cupcake. "Are you related to Nate?"

"Nathy? Yeah!" Franklin said it with so much pride, she almost giggled again. "And Shane?" The little boy's face instantly dropped and he moved to her ear.

"He's a jerk." Caitlyn nodded as she grabbed another cupcake.

"Shane's a big jerk." Franklin nodded solemnly as he licked the icing off his cupcake.

"Well, I'm hurt." A husky voice casually remarked as footsteps carried into the kitchen. The two looked up at the boy they were just talking about. He was wearing a thin white tee like Caitlyn and long silk red pajama pants. His short and spiky black hair was not spiked at all and laid perfectly on his forehead, carefully to the side.

"He said it!" Caitlyn ratted on the little boy, pointing to him. Franklin glared, setting his hand on his hips. "SNITCH!" He screeched, sticking his tongue out at her. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him and the two burst into laughter. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you two buddy-buddy?" Franklin frowned and sat in Caitlyn's lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "She's mine!" He claimed, squinting his eyes at his older brother. Caitlyn grinned at the jerk, glowing with flattery.

"Darn, I really wanted her." He shook his head in fake disappointment. Franklin grinned and kissed Caitlyn lightly on the lips. Shane's eyes widened and Caitlyn gasped, trying not to laugh. "Caitlyn, you do know he's too young, right?" She tried her best not to laugh.

Tried being the key word in this situation.

"Frankie, go to bed." Shane ordered, nodding at the door. Caitlyn frowned. What a jerk. Franklin pouted and looked at Caitlyn. "I'll walk you there, alright babe?" She asked, winking jokingly at him. She had never felt this silly before.

"Yeah Shane, hear that?!" Franklin sneered at his older brother. The oldest of everyone there pursed his lips and shrugged as Caitlyn stood up and placed Franklin beside her, grabbing his hand. They all started out the kitchen with Shane walking beside Caitlyn.

She felt a little bad for Franklin. She probably got him in trouble.

They reached Shane's very large cabin and the jerk tried to grab his little brother's hand harshly. Caitlyn glared at him and picked up the 7-year-old, shaking her head. Shane rolled his eyes and opened the cabin door, nodding at her to go infront of him. Se nodded and stepped, looking at the mess that could only be a hormonal teenage boy's. He smiled when he saw her scrunch her nose up.

He opened another door and she smiled as she saw a cute little child's bed with racer sheets. Franklin's eyes dropped and Caitlyn could see that he was clearly tired. She pulled off the blanket and placed him down and tucked him in. Franklin smiled sleepily at her and kissed her on the cheek before falling fast asleep.

The girl smiled and turned, only to bump into Shane's chest. "Oh, sorry." He silently nodded and moved out of her way so that she could leave the cabin.

Once she got outside, he followed, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, thanks." She shrugged, silently uncomfortable. "No problem, he's a doll."

"No but... just, thanks." He leaned in closer to her and she felt his breath carry her away to another realm. His lips just barely flicked across hers before they were placed on her cheek. She pulled away, gulping down a smile. Shane bit his lip, a trace of a smile hanging on his perfect lips.

"Well, bye." Caitlyn murmured before running away, a grin plastering onto her lips. Maybe being the silent type wasn't so bad.


End file.
